


Awake, My Princess

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Selfship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: Tokiya gives in to Suika's desires after she refuses to awake from her "slumber".
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Suika





	Awake, My Princess

“I know you’re not sleeping.”

Tokiya stood over the bed where the purple-haired idol laid. Although it looked as if Suika was snoozing, her partner could see through her lies.

After returning from the bathroom, he was quick to notice that her position had quickly shifted. He also took note that Suika’s eyes were moving under her lids. Perhaps she was trying to tell herself that now wasn’t the time to move.

“You know you can’t stay like this for the whole day, Kawakami-san.”, Tokiya spoke up, pulling the thick comforter off of the girl. To his disappointment, she didn’t budge. Given that the fan was on, Tokiya was sure that the cool breeze would’ve startled her.

After giving himself some time to think, Tokiya had an idea that might work. Immediately, he climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Suika. 

“Su~ika. Wake up~”, Tokiya seductively drawled in Suika’s ear. He chuckled as a small smile, and a flush of red dawned on her face. 

That was enough to prove that Suika was genuinely awake. However, she refused to let her guard down.

“My goodness, you really want me to do this, don’t you? Very well- I don’t have a choice now.”

As Tokiya gently re-positioned Suika to lie on her back, he couldn’t help but sigh over gazing at her serene face. There was just something about it that just made his heart flutter joyfully.

“Awake, my princess.”, he whispered before leaning down and gently brushing his lips against hers. A few seconds passed, and Suika began to move, rubbing her eyes exhaustively. As she rose, she stretched her arms and stifled a yawn.

“Mmm, good morning.”, she spoke with her morning voice. “Did you just wake up too, Tokiya?”

Annoyed yet cheery, Tokiya unexpectedly leaped on top of Suika, going in for another quick kiss.

“Tokiya! What’s gotten into- AH!”, she pulled away before a sudden gasp slipped from her mouth. 

Suika shivered as her boyfriend peppered his soft lips against her neck. He smirked delightfully, hearing her pleads and giggles. 

“You’re lucky your mother’s not home now.”, Tokiya spoke in a hushed tone, sending Suika a wink.

As his warm breath tickled her skin, Suika felt her face grow hot. She quickly averted her eyes before pushing Tokiya off her.

“Ok, you’ve had enough fun for today. Besides, I need to have my breakfast now.”, Suika grunted as she was getting off the bed. However, Tokiya got one step ahead and held her in a princess carry.

“Would you like some help, _ohime-sama_?”, he asked, giving Suika another delicate kiss.

Avoiding his eyes, she responded, “Fine,” as she was escorted down the stairs.


End file.
